Outside Looking In
by Nikki Kirk
Summary: Summary: An outsider’s look into the late-night lives of the Sydney Water Police. And it’s not what you’d expect…


*Summary: An outsider's look into the late-night lives of the Sydney Water Police. And it's not what you'd expect...  
  
*Disclaimer: Well, I take no responsibility for any of this story's content. That says it all I think.  
  
Author's note: Well, instead of me telling the story, it's the bartender. A look at the group of Rats from an outsider, you might say. This one just came to me, sorry if it's a bit rough. Thanks to Esme, Funky and Spunky, Nat Williams and Jacque. And also, Gemma Scott, my Couz and best friend, thanks for being so supportive, even though you're not a fan. Any feedback at all, e-mail me at sydneygirl2b@hotmail.com okay? Thank you!!!   
  
*****  
Outside, Looking In  
By Nikki Kirk  
*****  
  
Many times I wondered what the Sydney Water Police do after they leave Cutters Bar, where I work, when they solve any cases. I'm Murray Percy, the bartender. Over the years I've come to know all of the Sydney Water Police personnel by name, as they have me. They're a strange bunch, but friendly as hell. There's Tommy over there, the Samoan bloke. Great laugh, lots of fun, always the popular one. See that one over there? Yeah, him, he's Frank. He's one of the so-called D's, a senior Detective. He's a laugh and a half, but sometimes doesn't know when to stop drinking. The short blonde guy next to him, he's call Gavin, or Gav to his mates. He's usually pretty quiet, but when his mates get him drunk he's the loudest of them all. The big guy over there, Dave, he's in the diving squad. Interesting bloke if you know him well enough. And the oldest one, between Dave and Tommy, he's Chief Inspector Jeff Hawker. Doesn't usually come down for a drink, but if it's a special occasion, he'll come and join in. Now, the ladies over there, they're all cops too. Funny bunch. The attractive blonde over there, she's nicknamed Woodsie. She's a diver too. Next to her, the redhead, she's Tayler. Sweet and a bit shy, she's the sane one out of the lot. Next to her, the one with dark brown hair in the cream-coloured suit, she's Rachel Goldstein. Had a close call a while back in a fraud passport inquiry. Bloody well near died. In hospital for weeks, only been back a month or two. She's Frank's fellow Detective. Sarcastic as hell, doesn't let anyone push her around. Next to her is Helen. She's the Sergeant, but they all seem to get on with her well. She goes for girls. Thought she'd found real happiness a while ago with a nice lady called Gillian. Poor thing. Keeps to herself a lot, but she's been known to drink the guys into the ground when she's called on. And that's about the lot I think. Lively bunch, very lively.  
  
*****  
  
Anyway, I was about to tell you about the time I decided to see what they get up to after work. It was late, I was packing up. I yelled at them that I was closing up shop. Offered to call them taxis since they were a bit tipsy on it. But Tommy yelled that they'd designated drivers. The unlucky ones were Dave and Woodsie. I followed them out the door after turning off all the lights and setting the alarm, then went and got in my car. I watched them as they tried to sort out who was going with who. Ended up the boys went in one car, the girls in the other. So they set off. I ended up following them for quite a while, they were heading where I was going. I live over in Manly Beach with my brother. He's rich as hell, and got bored living by himself, so I moved in with him.   
  
*****  
  
So, the boys turned off at an intersection, and the girls just kept going straight ahead. I was curious at what the boys were up to, hands flying everywhere in the back and pizza boxes and garbage raining out of the windows, so I decided I'd follow them a wee way just to see if they'd get home alright. First stop was Jeff's place in the central city. He's got an apartment there since he split up with his wife, told me when he bought it. The boys saw him inside, then hurtled off again. Then they headed for the waterfront for some reason. Curious, I kept following them. Then they stopped outside the Sydney Water Police Headquarters. I stopped a way back to see what they were doing. They snuck inside noisily, and disappeared for a while. Then suddenly I see the girls' car pull up behind the boys' car. Hey, I thought, what's going on here? I stayed put, like most people'd do I think. The girls crept inside, Tayler tripped over a rubbish bag which crashed to the ground, but no one heard it...   
  
*****  
  
A while later there were some yells, and the boys came flying outa the station! They looked terrified, they did! But anyway, I kept watching. They jumped in their car and hooned off like a bat outa hell they did. I was about to go inside and see if the girls were okay and all, they hadn't reappeared, but before I had the chance I saw a movement at the doorway. It looked like a ghost! It was a human shape, but there was a white sheet over it. Then something else appeared... it was the girls. Rachel pulled the sheet off the human to reveal Helen. They all cracked up laughing. So did I, with relief!!! Anyway, they all came out and Helen locked up, and they buggered off into the distance. I was tired so I didn't follow 'em further.   
  
*****  
  
The next night though, they came in again, the whole bunch of 'em! I listened to their conversation as I poured the drinks. Seems that they were trying to play tricks on the girls, that day being April Fool's, but Woodsie had overheard them talking when she was tying up her shoes, she was on the ground underneath them on the balcony. So she'd told the girls and had decided to spring 'em. And that they did. The boys all had to shout them drinks to prevent embarrassment. Weird bunch, that lot, totally strange. Oh, you gotta go? Well, have a nice night mate! Come back soon, right? Okay. See ya later... Oh, and say hi to the missus for me, eh? Ta.  
  
The End!!!  
  
*****  
*****  
  
Wow, I have one and a half days left to finish 3 long fanfics. Will I make it? I don't know... Well, this one was a weird one to write to put it mildly. Hope you liked it!  
Nikki.  



End file.
